The use of and development of communications has grown nearly exponentially in recent years. The growth is fueled by larger networks with more reliable protocols and better communications hardware available to service providers and consumers. In order to satisfy the growing need for communications services, service providers are constantly installing or modifying equipment. Most service providers rely on contractors because of the amount, scale, and complexity of installation projects that are ongoing at any time.
Tracking installation projects is typically done using antiquated systems or using a number of documents or spreadsheets that do not allow for easy review or analysis. Telecommunications installation audits are difficult to coordinate and manage because of the numerous participating parties. As a result, service providers are frequently over billed or charged for inadequate or incorrectly installed facilities. In many cases, it is difficult to recognize and reward contractors that have consistently good installation performance and to correct contractors with poor performance.